


Hey Jealousy

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arwen never happened, Canon Timeline, Fluff, Jealous!Arthur, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur notices how Merlin keeps starring at Mordred, and isn't very pleased about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't write anything for a long time, and this is my first fanfic on AOOO, and also my first fanfic in English. My mother tongue is French, so I'm really sorry, there are propably some mistakes. Please don't throw tomatoes at me! é_è This OS is short, but I hope you'll enjoy ! :)
> 
> I'm going to try to find a beta-reader, that would be very helpful!

Arthur noticed it quickly : Merlin starred at Mordred at every chance he got. At the beginning, it was quite subtle, only a few glances. But since last week, after the Triple Goddess incident, it seems like Merlin couldn't help eyeing the young knight constantly.

Was Merlin attracted by Mordred ?

Arthur felt a weird sensation in his stomach. He couldn't be jealous, right ? He had never seen his manservant involved in a relationship before, and when he thought about it, an unpleasant shiver ran down his body.

Mordred himself didn't seem to mind, actually he often gazed longingly at Merlin as well, and smiled weakly when the raven-haired boy looked away.

This little game lasted three weeks, until Arthur couldn't bear it anymore.

"What's going on with you and Mordred?" the king asked while Merlin was helping him to undress himself.

His manservant lowered his eyes, clearly uncomfortable.

"What do you mean, Sire?" Merlin said, trying to sound innocent.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Merlin only called him "Sire" when something was wrong. "Don't try to fool me, _Mer_ lin. I've seen the way you look at him. You love him, don't you?" Arthur didn't mean to sound accusatory, but imagining Merlin having feelings for Mordred - or anyone else for that matter - made him deeply upset. 

Merlin laughed softly. "Arthur, I'm not in love with Mordred. _Never_."

“Then why do you always stare at him ? You've hardly paid any attention to me lately.” Arthur responded harshly, before realising what he had just said. "Not that... I mean...".

Merlin shushed him gently, smiling. "It's just that I don't think he can be trusted. That's not important. Anyway, how could I love him since I'm in love with someone else?"

Arthur didn't get the innuendo, blinded by jealousy which returned brutally after this confession. "What? Who is it?" Arthur immediately thought about Gwaine. He was Merlin's closest friend, and it wouldn't be so surprising if something was going on between them. "Is it some servant? A knight? Don't tell me it's..." He was cut off by lips on his. It was just a light pressure, and before Arthur had the chance to kiss back, Merlin was moving back.

"It's you, you oblivious dollop-head!" Merlin grinned widely, though he was blushing adorably.

Arthur wrapped his arms around his manservant's waist, and without thinking any longer, he kissed him passionately, all thoughts of Mordred forgotten as they went towards the bed.


End file.
